Aventures Capillaires
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Où Gwaine s'improvise à couper les cheveux d'un Léon plutôt réticent…Gwaine/Léon.


Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Résumé : Où Gwaine s'improvise à couper les cheveux d'un Léon plutôt réticent…Gwaine/Léon.

Cette fiction me tient plutôt à cœur, étant donné que j'ai tout de même mis 4 mois à l'écrire. J'avais eu l'idée de base en août, je l'avais continué en octobre, pour finalement trouver l'inspiration de la terminer en décembre. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

J'ai mis un rating M juste pour une courte scène en plein milieu de l'histoire. Mais sinon, un rating T suffirait pour le reste.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aventures capillaires

* * *

La première fois que Léon se rendit compte que Gwaine et lui étaient officiellement engagés dans une relation, ce ne fut pas aussi romantique que ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter ou imaginer.

Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une quête des plus pénibles, impliquant des marais particulièrement salissant dans lesquels Morgane aurait apparemment été aperçu en compagnie d'un sorcier. Arthur n'avait pas hésité et les avait entraînés dans l'un des voyages les plus ardus qu'ils eurent à endurer. La vase et la sueur leur collait littéralement au corps, et ils durent se défendre contre une espèce singulièrement vorace de créatures magiques habitant cet endroit. Ils ne trouvèrent ni Morgane, ni le sorcier en question, et revinrent bredouilles après plusieurs jours d'un calvaire épuisant.

Dans sa chambre, assis dans un baquet d'une eau chaude bienfaisante, Léon essayait tant bien que mal de démêler ses cheveux, lesquels étaient encore enduits d'une vase considérablement tenace. Malheureusement pour lui, la boue était véritablement collante, et ne lui laissait que peu d'illusion quant à ses chances de réussite.

-Tu devrais les couper.

La voix de Gwaine dans son dos le fit à peine sursauter. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Gwaine et lui se voyaient en cachette, et il commençait à être habitué à ce que l'homme se glisse dans sa chambre le soir, lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne viendrait les surprendre.

Léon l'observa se dévêtir puis le rejoindre dans la baignoire, un léger sourire sur le visage. La proximité du corps nu de l'homme ne lui permit toutefois pas d'oublier ses paroles antérieures.

-Que veux-tu dire par 'les couper' ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Juste les couper, rétorqua Gwaine en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que les cheveux courts t'iraient à merveille.

-Mais j'aime mes cheveux, balbutia Léon en faisan la moue.

Il observa d'un regard critique la mèche qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. La vase ne voulait toujours pas se décoller. Mais, par chance, seul le bas était touché. Peut-être que Gwaine avait raison, après tout.

-As-tu la moindre idée du temps que cela va prendre pour revenir à une longueur normale ? Souffla-t-il toutefois.

-Quelques mois, tout au plus, j'imagine, fit son amant en haussant les épaules.

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie, Léon. Ne fais pas ta princesse. Le principal c'est que ça repousse un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dit Léon se sentit rosir sous l'insinuation de son amant. Faire sa princesse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était un chevalier, que diable !

Cependant, la question du 'repoussage' était encore irrésolue. Et s'ils ne repoussaient pas ? Peut-être que cette mixture étrange avait des effets particuliers empêchant aux cheveux de revenir à une longueur normale ?

Léon frissonna. Il préférait ne pas y songer.

Il fut un instant distrait de ses problèmes capillaires par la vue du corps nu de Gwaine, lequel venait de sortir du baquet d'eau. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'enquérir de la raison de cette retraite hâtive. Gwaine n'avait été présent qu'à peine quelques secondes, et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela pouvait être inhabituel, l'homme ayant plutôt l'habitude de somnoler durant de longues minutes dans le baquet d'eau avant qu'ils ne s'adonnent à des activités plus plaisantes. Les activités en question seraient d'ailleurs la solution toute trouvée à leurs problèmes du moment. Enfin, cela permettrait au moins à Léon de penser à tout autre chose durant de très longues minutes. Mais Gwaine avait visiblement d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

-Que cherches-tu ?

Gwaine releva la tête de la pile de vêtements dans laquelle il farfouillait depuis quelques secondes.

-La solution à tous tes problèmes ! S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre ses recherches. Ah, la voilà !

Secouant la tête, Léon se désintéressa un moment de la solution en question pour apprécier pleinement la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau sur son corps. Connaissant Gwaine, la solution en question devait être encore une de ses lotions capillaires plus ou moins ésotériques. L'homme possédait un nombre incalculable de ces fioles étranges qu'il tirait régulièrement de l'intérieur de ses vêtements. Où ils les trouvaient ? Nul ne le savait. Léon soupçonnait toutefois fortement Gaius d'aider Gwaine dans la fabrication de ces dernières contre quelques services (protéger notamment Merlin dans la quête d'herbes ne poussant que dans des endroits particulièrement dangereux). Pourquoi était-ce d'ailleurs toujours de ce type d'herbe dont il était question ? Personne n'avait donc besoin des charmantes marguerites s'épanouissant aux abords de Camelot ?

Secouant la tête, il plongea un peu plus dans le baquet d'eau, avant de soupirer d'aise lorsqu'une des mains de son amant se posa sur son cuir chevelu. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, il appréciait plus que tout d'être le cobaye des expériences de Gwaine concernant ses lotions capillaires. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à la propreté de ses cheveux. Un peu d'eau de temps en temps suffisait habituellement à son bonheur. Mais la sensation des doigts de l'homme glissant contre son cuir chevelu était délicieusement agréable, et faisait réagir rapidement d'autres parties de son anatomie. Léon sentit d'ailleurs le désir monter en lui alors que Gwaine le massait doucement.

Mais la sensation disparut dès que la fraicheur glaciale d'une lame se fit sentir contre sa peau.

Sursautant, il lâcha un glapissement de surprise en notant que l'homme tenait effectivement un poignard particulièrement affuté à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche. Léon blanchit aussitôt. Il avait été à deux doigts d'être défiguré pour le restant de ses jours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu aurais pu me tuer ! Ne m'approche jamais par derrière avec ce genre d'objet !

Il avança une main pour repousser l'arme, mais Gwaine avait visiblement d'autres idées en tête.

-Doucement mon cher ! Détend-toi et laisse faire l'artiste. Je t'assure que toutes les femmes n'auront dieu que pour ta splendide chevelure dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Léon eut envie de répliquer que les femmes ne l'intéressaient absolument pas, étant donné qu'il n'était attiré que par le magnifique spécimen masculin positionné actuellement derrière lui. Mais, n'ayant définitivement pas envie de perdre une oreille ou une autre partie de son anatomie, il déglutit précipitamment et se tut. Etre immobile et se laisser faire était apparemment la meilleure des solutions.

Il grimaça en sentant son amant empoigner une à une ses mèches humides.

-Ai au moins l'air d'apprécier la chose, Léon, fit la voix amusée de l'homme.

Le dit Léon se contenta d'un grognement inaudible pour seule réponse. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la seule idée d'une lame à quelques millimètres de sa peau le rendait nerveux. Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait les cheveux aussi longs. Il n'appréciait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un se charge de les couper. Peut-être pouvait-il toutefois faire une exception en faveur de Gwaine.

-J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup à sauver, grommela-t-il après plusieurs minutes d'une torture silencieuse.

Il avait pu sentir à de nombreuses reprises des mèches tomber dans le haut de son dos avant de glisser sur le sol. Et un bref coup d'œil à ces dernières avaient suffi à lui faire craindre le pire. Il ignorait comment il pourrait encore regarder Arthur dans les yeux s'il se retrouvait avec une coupe de cheveux similaire à celle de Perceval. Non pas qu'il trouvait la coiffure de son ami ridicule, au contraire. Il savait seulement que cela ne lui irait pas. Vraiment pas. Et s'il était pleinement au courant de cela, c'est qu'il avait dû bien malgré lui recourir à cette solution radicale quelques années auparavant après une chevauchée aussi désastreuse que celle à laquelle il avait participé ce jour-là. Il cligna des yeux. Non, cela n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Etonnamment, si, rétorqua Gwaine quelques secondes plus tard. Tes cheveux sont plus résistants que tu ne le crois. Et je suis certain que mes potions magiques y sont pour quelque chose.

Léon tiqua aussitôt au mot magie, avant de laisser échapper un rire clair.

-C'est donc ainsi que tu parviens à garder une telle chevelure ? Plaisanta-t-il. Et moi qui croyais que cela était un don naturel…

Gwaine avait effectivement un talent inné pour garder des cheveux plus ou moins propres dans n'importe quelle situation. Que ce soit couvert de sang en plein milieu d'un combat, ou dans les marais gluants qu'ils avaient visités ce jour-là, Gwaine restait Gwaine : un corps et des cheveux à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel homme.

-Ah non, c'est juste ma beauté naturelle, rétorqua le principal concerné. Que veux-tu, la nature a été généreuse avec moi, c'est tout.

Pouffant doucement face à la fierté à peine masquée dans ces propos, Léon fit de se mieux pour ne pas songer à cette lame qui se mouvait toujours autour de sa tête.

Il souffla lorsqu'une mèche retomba sur son nez. Visiblement, l'homme en était à la partie la plus délicate : le contour de son visage. Il fit de son mieux pour rester aussi immobile qu'il le pouvait tout en priant silencieusement pour que son amant possède réellement un talent particulier pour ce genre de choses.

-J'ai presque terminé, annonça toutefois Gwaine. Et voilà !

Léon ne se relaxa toutefois que lorsqu'il sentit la lame s'éloigner définitivement. Soupirant de soulagement, il grimaça lorsque l'homme passa avec énergie une serviette dans sa chevelure. Il pouvait déjà sentir la friction du tissu plus que d'habitude. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Dès que la serviette se fut éloignée de son champ de vision, Léon se releva avec détermination. Sortant du baquet d'une eau désormais plus que tiède, il se dirigea en direction de la commode dans laquelle il savait rangée une chose qui lui serait en cet instant d'une utilité cruciale : un miroir.

Mais il n'alla pas jusque-là.

Il écarquilla les yeux en retombant sur son lit après que Gwaine l'ai poussé avec une ardeur étonnante.

-Gwaine ! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de son amant ayant capturé les siennes en un baiser passionné qui le laissa à bout de souffle. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de récupérer assez d'oxygène pour réagir logiquement, Gwaine ayant apparemment décidé d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps.

-Tais-toi, et laisse-toi faire, lui souffla l'homme avant de mordiller doucement la peau de son cou. Tu es peut être diablement sexy avec cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, Léon. Mais tu es à moi. Et j'ai bien l'intention que tout le monde sache que tu n'es plus accessible.

_Oh._

Eh bien, qui était-il donc pour empêcher cela ?

Les minutes qui suivirent furent assez confuses dans l'esprit de l'homme.

De longs gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne cherche plus à les retenir, tandis que ses doigts agrippaient les boucles brunes de Gwaine, l'enjoignant à continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé. Léon était perdu, damné, à la merci de son amant. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il lâcha un souffle rauque alors que les lèvres de Gwaine se mouvaient toujours plus vite sur son érection. Il avait longtemps bataillé, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps afin de rendre la pareille à cet homme qui réussissait toujours à le rendre fou. Mais en vain…

-Gwaine, je t'en prie...

Il rencontra un instant le regard brûlant de l'homme, dans lequel était inscrite toute sa détermination concernant cette tâche qu'il avait apparemment l'intention de mener entièrement à bien.

Et _Oh_. Il s'y prenait à merveille.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se libérer dans la bouche de l'homme, se laissant aller à une jouissance sans nom. Sa tête retombant lourdement contre son oreiller, il dévisagea d'un air hagard Gwaine, lequel déposait de légers baisers sur son ventre.

-Je devrais te laisser me couper les cheveux plus souvent, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court.

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, Gwaine se redressa légèrement, avant de s'allonger entièrement afin de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Tu devrais, effectivement, rétorqua-t-il avec satisfaction.

Haussant un sourcil, Léon se contenta de soupirer d'aise, appréciant le poids du corps de son amant sur le sien. Il ne pouvait toutefois se laisser avoir ainsi. Gwaine l'avait après tout soumis à une délicieuse torture. Il était normal qu'il lui rende la pareille.

Agrippant brusquement le corps de l'homme. Il profita de l'expression de surprise inscrite sur son visage pour le faire basculer sous lui. Après, cela lui tardait de parvenir à supprimer l'air pleinement satisfait qu'arborait en ce moment même cet homme qu'il désirait plus que tout. Et cela était un challenge qu'il était pleinement prêt à accepter…

….

* * *

Léon bascula sur le côté, se libérant de l'étreinte de son amant qui, après de longues minutes de passion, avait fini par plonger dans un sommeil profond. Léon pouvait lui aussi sentir la fatigue le gagner. La journée avait été longue, et il avait besoin d'une longue nuit de repos amplement méritée. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à cela. Pas avant d'avoir effectué LA vérification indispensable qui le tiraillait depuis le début de la soirée.

Se redressant, il grimaça lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent la chaleur glaciale du sol. L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Les beaux jours d'été étaient déjà très loin. Mais ce n'était pas pour le moment son souci premier.

S'approchant de la commode en bois qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, il en ouvrit le premier tiroir, en tirant aussitôt un objet qui allait grandement lui être utile. Il orienta le miroir de manière à ce que l'éclairage fourni par la simple bougie lui permette de s'observer pleinement. Ecarquillant les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc premier de s'observer avec des cheveux aussi courts. Mais il s'affaira presque aussitôt à s'observer d'un regard critique.

Gwaine n'avait pas mentit. Il avait un réel don pour ce genre de chose. Bien que Léon eut du mal à l'admettre, le résultat était saisissant, et il comprenait presque désormais l'ardeur qu'avait ensuite mit son amant à lui prouver cela. Oui, cela lui allait plutôt bien, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter feue sa longue chevelure.

Passant une main dans ses boucles désormais beaucoup plus courtes, il fronça les sourcils lorsque ses doigts redescendirent vers son cou et rencontrèrent des renflements réguliers non présents auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Orientant le miroir dans cette direction, son visage prit une teinte écarlate en notant avec une gêne profonde que Gwaine avait apparemment profité de sa situation précédente pour exécuter ce qu'il lui avait implicitement promis.

_ Tu es à moi. Et j'ai bien l'intention que tout le monde sache que tu n'es plus accessible._

Malgré sa gêne évidente, et la certitude que toute la cours de Camelot serait dès le lendemain au courant de son statut désormais obsolète de célibataire, Léon ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Un sourire sincère. Témoignant de la joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Bien qu'ils se voyaient désormais depuis plusieurs semaines, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet délicat du statut actuel de leur relation.

Et pourtant, Gwaine venait tout juste de lui donner une preuve évidente du fait qu'il le considérait comme bien plus qu'une simple aventure d'un soir.

Secouant la tête face à la maladresse de son amant vis-à-vis de sentiments que lui-même avait du mal à exprimer, Léon reposa le miroir dans la commode avant de rejoindre l'homme toujours endormi. Il se blottit contre lui, lui déposant un léger baiser dans son cou avant de se laisser emporter par le doux appel de Morphée.

Peu importe ce que pourraient penser les autres chevaliers ou même Arthur. La certitude profonde que Gwaine désirait effectivement faire un bout de chemin avec lui était plus forte que tout. Et tant pis s'il devait supporter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours les expériences capillaires de son amant. Après tout, aimer Gwaine valait bien quelques concessions…

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
